Blood Lovers
by crimsonguillotine
Summary: Reggie, the big dumb jock, or is he? There is much more to Reggie than meets the eye. Follow along as the Riverdale gang continue searching for Jason Blossom's murderer, and Reggie attempts to remind Betty of the summer night they spent together. No set pairings yet, and will deal with sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or any of the characters from the Archie universe.

Reggie Mantle sat at an empty table in the school library waiting for his tutor to show up. He was by no means stupid, in fact, he was probably the smartest boy in his grade, next to Betty Cooper and Dilton Doiley of course. At least that's what his guidance counselor said, yet she recommended him for tutoring.

It wasn't hard for Reggie to get his way with Ms. Phlips, the sophomore class guidance counselor. Though Ms. Phlips wasn't exactly easy on the eyes, she was quite the cougar. It was no secret that Principal Weatherbee had entertained her behind his wife's back. Reggie didn't really know what drew him to her at first, perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't afraid to care for him openly, unlike his mother. They'd been seeing each other in her office since he was only fourteen.

However, Reggie was no fool to be manipulated by Ms. Phlips. He let her lecture him on how sharing their relationship with his friends would hurt both of them even though he knew all she cared about was losing her job. It didn't really hurt him that much knowing he was just being used, because he could use her right back.

And so, Reggie convinced Ms. Phlips to offer Betty community service hours for tutoring him. With her job on the line, she didn't question his requests. He hoped that increasing their contact with each other would remind her of the passionate experience they shared over the summer, which she seemed to have completely suppressed.

As Betty neared the back of the library where she was set to tutor her fellow classmate she internally berated herself for the millionth time for accepting the offer.

"Hey blondie," Reggie greeted her, his leering eyes taking in her plain pink cardigan and worn out skinny jeans. The same leer he greeted every girl with a pulse with.

"I told you not to call me that Reggie," she rolled her eyes as she sat across from him. "Let's finish this session in a hurry, I have to get to cheerleading practice."

He smiled and passed a blank geometry worksheet towards her, "If that's the case, then why don't you just do this little worksheet for me and we'll be on our way."

Betty groaned as she prepared herself mentally for their weekly argument about the purpose of a tutor. She was getting quite sick of it frankly and was ready to give Reggie a piece of her mind when Veronica sauntered over to them.

Veronica was about to speak when Reggie rudely cut her off. "Buzz off little miss pissy fit, Betty is busy,". He smirked when he saw Veronica's left eyebrow twitch.

"Normally I would roast you to smithereens you moron, but Betty and I have a very important practice to get to. The pep rally is in two days. Hurry up Betty," Veronica replied and grabbed Betty's arm.

"Sorry Reggie," Betty apologized as she was dragged from her seat by Veronica.

Reggie was annoyed that their meeting had to be cut short, but he wouldn't give up that easily. "How about we finish this at Pop Tate's later?" he proposed with his perfect smile.

"Sorry again Reggie, I already promised to help Archie. See you next week," she waved at him already halfway to the door still being dragged by Veronica. She was oblivious to the flash of rage in his eyes at the mention of Archie's name.

 _What does she see in that prissy little carrot top?_ Reggie thought angrily. He was confident in his good looks and charm, and he practically oozed sex appeal. He was much more attractive than Archie would ever be. He was better at football and had been with countless more girls. He didn't understand what Betty saw in the red headed fool, especially when he hardly even noticed her.

It wasn't fair that the only times he saw blue eyed blond was during their weekly 'tutoring sessions' or when she was standing by the carrot top's locker. It wasn't fair that he couldn't just bring up their summer past, because he was starting to doubt. What if he hadn't been with Betty, but rather her sister Polly. _It's hard to tell in the dark,_ he thought but his gut assured him otherwise. He couldn't use the same tactics he used on every other girl. Betty was too wholesome and pure, and he was willing to take his time to have her, remind her.

He took his remaining anger out on Dilton, who had his nose caught up in a book; he grabbed his water bottle and spilled it over his head. "That's how a girl feels when you get her wet, not that you'd ever know boy scout," he smirked at his own joke as others around them started laughing and finally left the library.

...

"So, you and Reggie?" Veronica's lips pointed into a knowing smile as she sat on the bench tying her sneakers.

Betty sighed. "It's not like that Veronica,"

"Oh come on Betts, he looks at you like a love sick puppy," Veronica got up from the bench and walked towards Betty who was now tightening her iconic high ponytail.

"There's a difference between love and lust Ronnie," she willed herself not to tear up as she thought of Archie. "I would know."

Veronica opened her mouth to reply but Betty stopped her. "Look Ronnie, you're new here. I've known Reggie for a long time. He's nothing but a womanizer. He's been with more girls than I have fingers. I'm just another notch he wants to have on his belt…" she stopped and turned around to look towards the locker room entrance.

Cheryl Blossom stood at the door, bent over grasping onto a locker, unable to stifle her laughter. "Reggie? With you Betty? You must be delusional. If he wanted you he would have had you a long time ago," she giggled and continued "first it was Archie and now the notorious Reggie, why not pine after someone in your own league. Now quit gossiping and get out here to practice you silly sluts."

Veronica's blood boiled, an angry retort hot on her tongue, but Betty's soothing grip on her shoulder made her hold back. She had to pick and choose her battles with Cheryl. Even if Cheryl thought she won this round, Veronica would win the war.

...

Football practice was long over and Reggie was tired of picking on less capable students, which is why he was sitting in his parked sports car. In fact, he'd been sitting there for almost an hour. Sure, he liked watching Riverdale beauties leave the school and walk across the parking lot towards their rides, their long shiny legs trailing behind them, but that's not why he was still here.

Reggie Mantle feared no one. Reggie mantle could win against any boy in a fist fight. He could defeat any teacher in a battle of wits. But he couldn't defeat his home. Reggie Mantle feared no one, except his father, and as he finally peeled out of the Riverdale High School parking lot, he sent a silent prayer. _I pray my father is dead.  
_  
 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope that my less than perfect grammar and usage of quotes isn't too big of a turn off, but I'm not perfect. Once I get back into the groove of things I'll find an editor. Anyway, I've been loving the new Riverdale series and waiting a week for every episode is pretty darn hard. So, I've decided to try and write a story to keep myself occupied. A character that I liked a lot in the comics was Reggie Mantle, but so far his presence on the show has been limited to the dude-bro. However, it seems like he might be getting a little more screen time on tonight's episode, so that's something to look forward to.**

 **If you liked it or hated it please leave me a review! I'd love to know what you guys think and want to improve my writing skills. I am happy to reply to all of your reviews. Thanks again!**

 **xx crimsonguillotine**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.

Reggie watched from a little ways away as Betty stomped away from her lunch table and Archie chased after her. By now it wasn't news that Betty had confessed her feelings for Archie and was sorely rejected. He was happy about this; he'd grown sick of Betty following the carrot top around waiting for him to profess his undying love for her.

Betty was too good for Archie anyways. He'd gone behind her back and macked lips with her best friend, Veronica. Unlike most of the female population of Riverdale, Betty was modest yet sultry. She did not need to expose the soft flesh of her breasts or her lean legs to be attractive.

She was sweet, wholesome, and pure. She was Betty.

It came as a shock to see her push Archie away as she continued to walk away from everyone's prodding eyes. He wondered where she was going, and something compelled him to follow her.

Reggie followed Betty to where she sat on one of the bleachers overlooking the football field, her face buried in her hands and tears racking her prone form. He was at a loss for what to do; he'd never comforted a girl before.

"Oh come on Betty, don't be such a big cry baby over Archibald," he spoke in a tone that was supposed to be teasing, but just came off as awkward. He internally winced, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

She looked up startled, and she wasn't sure if it was more from who she saw before her, or what he had just said to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, and feared her voice would betray her with a pathetic sob.

Reggie scratched at the back of his head. "I didn't mean it like that," he hurried awkwardly "I just don't think he deserves your tears. You're amazing Betts, and any guy would be happy to have you."

"I never knew Reggie Mantle could be nice," Betty teased as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying to pretend she was alright. _I can't believe he's seeing me like this, it's too embarrassing._

He put a hand up to his heart and pretended to be offended ,"I've never been anything but nice to you Betty,"

Reggie was known to torment and harass his fellow classmates, but he had never teased Betty. He sat next to her on the bleachers and put an arm around her. _Does she know how kissable she looks right now?_ If it were any other girl, he'd have been fiercely making out with her by now, but this was Betty. And so he settled with keeping his arm around her and lingering in the feeling of how her delicate shoulders fit perfectly into the crook of his arm.

Betty didn't tense when Reggie touched her, she had been waiting for him to do something instead of stare at her awkwardly. A part of her relished in the feel of Reggie's muscular arm and how it perfectly enveloped her and made her feel safe. _It feels just like Archie._ "Thanks Reggie," she mumbled, still not sure what to say.

As Reggie opened his mouth she prayed it wouldn't be about Archie. "No problem Betts," he squeezed her arm.

"God, can you believe that bastard, " Archie scoffed in the direction of the bleachers, where Reggie still had his arm draped over Betty's shoulder. "That asshat will take any chance to bag a chick,"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "It seems Reggie does have a heart under all that muscle after all,"

"Veronica, I know you haven't been here long, but it's pretty clear that Reggie is a bully and only does things for his own benefit. He definitely has something up his sleeve. He's just trying to irritate me,"

With that he rose again from the lunch table, cracked his knuckles, shoulders, and neck, and began making his way towards the bleachers. He hadn't made it far before he felt a hand on his bicep, stopping him. It was Veronica, "Seriously Archie? This isn't the hero arc of your own personal comic book. This is Betty's life, and it doesn't revolve around you,"

"I don't trust Reggie," he mumbled angrily, but allowed Veronica to lead him back to the table.

Jughead, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, finally lifted his head, "It looks like she's having fun anyway," a hint of bitterness in his voice.

 _Brrrrrrrng._ "There goes the cowbell, time for the sheeple to head back to class," Reggie teased as Betty stood up to the sound of the bell signaling next period.

"I'm the sheeple?" she retorted, "the football team is practically the mob Reggie. Besides, I would rather learn something than smoke cigarettes in the boy's bathroom,"

"Ooh, so Betty bites, huh?" _Crap, am I really getting hard from that?_

Betty only smiled in response, she grabbed her bag and made to leave, meekly thanking him, "That was really sweet of you Reggie," _Too bad it won't last._

"You know, class doesn't sound so bad today. I'll walk with you," _Man I'll get crap if any of the football team sees me with her. Shit._ "Actually, I forgot. I have a smoke sesh I'm late to. Catch you later Betts,"

He had already jumped off the top bleacher and on to the ground below before Betty had a chance to respond. _That was weird._

With that, she scurried to class, avoiding Veronica, Archie, and Jughead on her way.

Okay, before y'all bite my head off... I'm sooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooo sorry for taking this long to update. I have been where you have been; waiting forever for an update and sometimes never even seeing one. For that, I sincerely apologize. Part of it has to do with the fact that I have lost interest in Riverdale. Midway into season 2 I just couldn't stomach it anymore. The writing and dialogue is just plain bad. But, recently with all the stress from all parts of my life hounding me I have returned to the only thing that ever manages to make me happy: writing. I definitely need to polish up, but I hope to finish this story. Now, the plot I had originally planned doesn't really match with the way the show ended up going at all and I don't know if I want to write in the whole murder mystery into my story. What do you guys think? What do you want to see? I'll try to keep my story authentic and still honor your wishes. For now, I hope this filler chapter will be satisfactory.

xoxo Crimsonguillotine


End file.
